The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of differing levels of dietary sodium on cardiovascular responses to stress in young Black and White subjects classified as normotensive or as borderline hypertensive (aged 18- 30). This project will determine whether subjects at risk for hypertension (i.e., Black borderline hypertensives) exhibit augmented vascular reactivity to a vasoconstrictive stimulus during sodium loading.